


Beginnings

by queen_tommo, Zayns World (zistysfosgerald)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autistic Zayn, Gen, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Niall, Kitten!Niall, Zayn and Louis are step brothers, kitten!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Zayns%20World
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn's parents get them both kittens. But they weren't expecting this. [ziall / larry - first in the series]</p><p>Banana || Harry<br/>Tuxedo || Niall<br/>Zayn || Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

"You think this will help them, honey?" Zayn's mother asked with a worried look on her face. She didn't want them to be abandoned like all their other tries.

But, Louis hinted that he wanted one for a while now, and so did their special boy, Zayn. Zayn needed a companion since he was in his own little world.

"Of course I do, our sons will love the kittens!" Louis' father smiled, and they both walked into the pound.

"Now, Zayn wants a kitten with light hair, and Louis doesn't care which color." Zayn's mother smiled, and so did her husband.

Walking right into the pound, they spotted to kittens cuddling up to each other while the others ran around in the pin. This caught both of their attention, which made them smile at each other. Zayn's mother walked all the way over to the counter, and the manager went straight to her.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" the manager smiled, and she smiled back at him.

"Well, we'd like to adopt the two kittens that are cuddling next to each other." she smiled, and his jaw dropped.

"Are you sure you're talking about the two cuddling kittens?" he asked in disbelief, and she nodded.

"Okay, but they always get returned. Are you sure you want those two?" he asked again, and she smiled.

"We're sure. How much?" she asked, and he smiled.

"They're free, and I'll even throw in two things of kitty litter and four bags of cat food. You're gonna need it." he muttered the last part, but she heard it.

Loading the kittens in their creates, along with the kitty litter and cat food. It was strange that the guy would give out this much cat food, along with the litter. But she looked passed it, although she did, it hit her.

Zayn and Louis were going to love these kittens.

Smiling at her husband, Mrs. Tomlinson drove extra careful. She had purchased a kitten bed for them, but knew that they were going to cuddle with their new kittens.

♤♡♢♧

Finally reaching the house, they realized they were going to get home soon. So they had to work fast; setting the cat play house they bought up. The kittens were going to love it, and the teens were going to flip out in excitement.

Twenty minutes later, they had everything set up, and the boys were walking through the door.

"Hi mommy!" Zayn smiled as he ran up to give his mother a hug.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" she asked, and Zayn frowned.

"Some kid took my Pokèmon cards, and said only babies play with those." Zayn was onthe verge of tears. That was when Louis walked into the house.

"Why weren't you walking with your brother?" she snapped, and Louis rolled his eyes. He still wasn't adjusting to this lifestyle of having a mentally handicapped brother.

It wasn't that he didn't like Zayn, he just wished he didn't have to watch over him all the time. Thankfully, Louis was actually getting Zayn's Pokèmon cards back for him.

"I was actually getting his cards back, since I didn't want Zayn to see me get them. Geez." Louis rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with with his step mother.

"Boys, me and your father bought you two gifts. Go check it out in your guises room.

Both boys took off running to their room to see what was in their room. As soon as Zayn got in, he screamed with joy. But as soon as Louis got in the room, he didn't say much.

"Thank you, mommy! Which one is mine?" he said with a huge smile.

"The blonde one, sweetie." she smiled, and Zayn went to hold him.

Going straight to Zayn, the kitten purred as he licked Zayn's hand. This made his mother smile, and for once Zayn was truly happy.

"I'm gonna name him Tuxedo, mommy!" Zayn cheered, and Louis couldn't help but smile.

Getting on the ground next to his step brother, Zayn, the browm kitten came over to Louis. "What're you going to name him, Lou?" Zayn smiled as he placed his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Actually, you can name him, Zayn." Louis smiled, and this made Zayn smile as bright as the sun.

"I'm gonna call him, Banana." Zayn giggled, and Louis couldn't help but hug his step brother.

"That's a cute name." Louis admittednas he petted Banana.

♤♡♢♧

Later that night, Zayn giggled happily as he cuddled Tuxedo. It was clear to their parents that this was going to grow the two boys together, despite Zayn's autism. The kittens loved the boys just as much, and it was going to be great for them.

"I love you, Tuxedo." Zayn whispered, but he whispered loud enough so Louis heard.

This made Louis smile as he kissed and held Banana, but something was a bit odd to Louis. As Zayn was sleeping, and Louis was drifting off, he thought he heard human laughter coming from Banana. But he just pushed past it, with the excuse of him just being so tired.

♤♡♢♧

Two nights go by, and everything ia great for the boys. Except for Zayn being bullied at school, and everyone finding out Louis' was gay. Coming home, Zayn was out in the living room, coloring by himself as Tuxedo sat next to him.

Rubbing up against Zayn, Tuxedo looked like he was enjoying it. Louis came home late, and ran to his room.

"He's always like this, Tuxedo, but don't worry. He loves you and Banana." Zayn whispered to Tuxedo, earning a cute little purr.

Inside their bedroom, Banana was laying on Louis' bed. Banana just knew Louis was upset, and it wasn't just because tears were running down his cheeks. But, it was from the aroma coming from Louis. He smelled as if he was in a garbage can.

"I'm gonna take a shower now, Banana, then I'll come cuddle with you." Louis smiled a little before stripping out of his dirty clothes.

Thankfully, their bedroom was connected to the bathroom, so he didn't have to see his family. While taking a shower, Banana got cloaer to his clothes. Inspecting them like a kitty detective, he noticed that there were literal garbage on hia shirt.

Getting back on the bed, Banana acted like he was there the whole time. Louis got out of the shower, and was quick to lay down.

♤♡♢♧

After dinner, the boys fed Tuxedo and Banana again. Louis noticed for kittens, they aure did eat a lot. Again, he looked passed it; he actually thought it was actually a kitten thing.

Louis and Zayn both fell asleep early; with their kittens in their arms. But as soon as they (thought) their owners were in a deep sleep, they got off the bunk bed.

Slowly transforming into humans; it was like a movie-like scene. Tuxedo yawned as he hugged Banana.

"Wanna play tag, Harry?" Tuxedo asked, and Banana gave him a look.

"No, I don't, Niall." Banana snapped before laying on the ground.

"Aw, you're no fun." Tuxedo pouted as he began leaving the room.

"Where are you going? We made a deal tbat we weren't going to cause trouble in this home!" Banana whisper yelled, and Tuxedo glared at Banana.

"I'm just getting some milk, changing makes me really thirsty." Tuxedo stated, and Banana rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't make sounds. We don't want to scare them."

"We're just cats."

"Yeah, but right now we're in human form, but we still have whiskers and cat eyes. Along with no clothes on and sharp nails. I'm pretty sure that we would make them faint." Banana stated, and Tuxedo smiled.

"Okay, fine. We'll behave for them." Tuxedo rolled his eyes before quietly leaving the room.

Shit. Banana said as he heard Zayn sit up.

"Tuxedo? Where are you?" he sounded upset, and Banana rushed in the closet.

Getting off the top bunk, he left the room. Quietly walking down the flight of stairs. Going straight to the kitchen for his apple juice, that his mother put in the refrigerator for him if he woke up. To his horror he saw a naked teenager with long and thick fingernails, cat ears, eyes, and whiskers. He felt like he was going to scream, but he only could stare at the teenager.

Zayn noticed that the boy was drinking milk from the carton. Stopping when he noticed Zayn staring at him, he smirked.

"What?"


End file.
